Can I go with you?
by Trinitri
Summary: Desde mi punto de vista, la manera como Naruto rechazaría a Sakura. UA. One-shot


Creada bajo la melodía de Go por Grimes junto a Blood Diamonds.

(Go- Grimes ft. Blood Diamonds watch?v=vIi57zhDl78)

Estoy muy animada el día de hoy con la idea de escribir nuevamente y por primera vez publicar oficialmente en mi cuenta. Los detalles sobre mi en este momento son irrelevantes pero en una próxima publicación quizá sea más representativo dedicar unas líneas de mi verdadera realidad...

Un amable saludo y que la historia sea de su agrado.

Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a la increíble mano de Masashi Kishimoto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ciertamente aquel día ese encuentro fue lo que necesitaron para estar en paz el uno con el otro.

Para despejar dudas e intercambiar emociones encontradas… _sólo por parte de ella._

 **-FLASH BACK-**

 _-H-Hola Naruto-kun..-tímidamente se acercó a él después de sus clases nocturnas. Junto a su grupo de amigos, como siempre, el chico rubio salió apresurado haciendo barullo y casi ni la noto de no ser porque ella lo tomó del brazo para captar su atención- Necesito hablar contigo._

 _-¿Tiene que ser ahora Sakura-chan? Ando ocupado. Iré con Kiba a sacar unos apuntes y necesito irme a estudiar para mi examen de mañana..._

 _-Yo puedo esperarte. Pero quiero que me acompañes, ¿por favor?_

Él la miró extrañado pero asintió animadamente. Ella medio sonrío y lo siguió.

Luego de un rato, ella se aburrió de andar tras de él así que convino que se encontrarían en el corredor de uno de los edificios del instituto. Que lo esperaría allí hasta que él terminará de organizar sus cosas antes de irse.

 _-Y, ¿si me lo dices ahora? No creo que me vayas a esperar toda la noche –acarició su mejilla e intento pellizcarla en una manía que tenía por hacerla enojar. Ella apartó su mano y gruñó levemente sonriendo sonrosada, y nerviosa, porque los amigos del rubio seguían cerca y temía que se dieran cuenta de su estado._

 _-N-No te preocupes Naruto. Yo te espero. En realidad, quiero que nos vayamos juntos…- al escucharla él sonrío zorrunamente disfrutando su confesión. Ella se sentía más transparente a cada momento y temía delatarse más sin obtener respuestas de parte suya. Muchas preguntas habían alrededor de su cabeza, pero sólo una era la principal, que temía que sea respondida._

 _-¿Por…?_

 _-Ve.._

 _Minutos despúes, apresurado él se reunió con ella. Había dejado al resto del grupo, perdiendo la oportunidad de irse a estudiar de inmediato. Sakura se sentía culpable, pues estaba incomodando. Sintiéndose como una molestia nuevamente._

 _-Y-Yo, lamento que tengas que quedarte aquí conmigo cuando estas muy ocupado. Perdón Naruto._

 _-Bueno, no importa. Igual llegaré y tendré que estar toda la noche despierto. Unos cuantos minutos de descanso antes no alterarán el curso de nada.-Sakura revisó su reloj,Naruto también alcanzó a ver y desfiguró su rostro mostrando cansancio y asombro. Había pasado un poco menos de una hora desde que había terminado la clase. Mucho tiempo útil desperdiciado para ambos.-dime, ¿que era de lo que querías hablar?_

 _-Y-Yo..-y pasaron más minutos hasta que se armó de valor para decirlo. Suspiró pesadamente y cogió con su mano algo temblorosa la de él. Entrelazo sus dedos y lo miró dubitando- ¿qué, significa esto para ti? –_

 _Él se sonrojo y desconcertado tomo con su otra mano la de ella. Sonrío y comenzó a jugar acariciando su dorso. La miró de lado, y luego se enderezó para con ella, notándose sus abultados hombros y fuertes brazos que hace poco la habían estrechado._

 _-No entiendo. ¿A qué te refieres? –la miro fijamente. Ella suspiró y bajo la cabeza decepcionada. Era demasiado idiota como para no darse cuenta, o es que no había ninguna intención de parte de él por entender._

 _-Naruto…-hizo todos los movimientos posibles para calmar su rabia.- Aquella vez…cuando tú y yo estuvimos juntos, en aquel paseo…recuerdas la pregunta que te hice. –ella se había mostrado interesada en él, y él le devolvió las palabras con un gesto cariñoso como el de ese momento._

 _-No lo recuerdo. -Pesadamente mantuvo la mirada fija en él pero luego suspiró derrotada. Se había ilusionado con todas las muestras que él le había dado de afecto pero era obvio que estaba desentendido al respecto y obviamente, aquello no era importante para él.- ¿Podrías…volver a preguntarmelo?_

 _Ella levantó una ceja, y vio la sonrisa que él tenía cuando jugaba con sus manos. Quizás si había un atisbo de interés de parte de él, pero fue demasiado para su ego. Él reconoció el interés que ella sentía por él- Naruto…-herida en su orgullo, pero débil por la curiosidad lo dijo- m-me gustas._

 _Sorprendido, le prestó toda la atención. Sakura no sabía que pasaba por su cabeza en esos momentos pero notó la sonrisa que provocó su declaración. ¿Acaso era gracioso? Se sintió ridícula y de inmediato percibió el jalón de parte de él pero lo detuvo a unos escasos milímetros de su cuerpo.- Y tú a mi…pero sólo un poco…-le hirvió la sangre escuchar eso pero débil con su agarre, cerró los ojos embelesada por el seductor aroma masculino del rubio dejándose atrapar los labios. Entreabrió los ojos apreciando la noche, sintiéndose equivocada por haber sido la promotora de ese encuentro. Pero aliviada por saber que lo había hecho.- pero…-se separó y negó acariciando la mejilla sonrosada de la pelirosa-…yo no quiero nada contigo, Sakura-chan, lo siento._

 _-Y-yo no me refería a eso…-sintió su corazón quebrarse por el rechazo y suspiro al sentir que nuevamente la abrazaba mientras besaba su coronilla. Un gesto protector pensó, muy cariñoso y cortés._

 **-FINAL DEL FLASHBACK-**

Recordando eso se sintió usada. De inmediato alejó esos pensamientos pues a pesar de todo su trato seguía siendo el mismo, aunque ella, trataba de golpearlo más seguido para desquitarse el sabor amargo que ese beso le había dejado. Su mejor amigo, definitivamente no podían ser más.

-.-.-.-.-

Lamento si el capítulo pareció muy largo. En realidad pretendía que fuera un drabble pero me explayé con tantos detalles que no supe resumir. De todas maneras seguiré intentando mejorar y haciendo las historias de pequeños sueños que he tenido y que anhelo compartir con la comunidad lectora que pide más y más de imaginación.  
.

.

.

 ** _(Lamento si sueno muy aburrida UxD creo que estoy en modo depresivo hoy)_**

.

.

.

La gente de Trinitri los quiere y les desea un gran día para soñar más.


End file.
